Why weren't we told?
by Mrs.Morpheus
Summary: The most popular kids in school Marshall Lee and Marceline Abadeer are going to confess their love to the whole school at the homecoming dance! But their best friends are hurt that they didn't know! so now it time to find out! But will Ash and Ashley get in the way? HS AU
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Adventure High the Student council president and Vice president were discussing what to do about the up and coming concert preformed at the homecoming dance by the Abadeer twins Marceline and Marshall Lee when suddenly Fionna and Finn burst through the doors startling Bonnibel and Bubba

"Fionna, Finn, what is the meaning of this sudden outburst?"

"Oh my glob! You guys didn't hear!" Fionna yelled

"Here about what" Bubba asks in his slightly softer tone

"Marceline and Marshall Lee are going to reveal they're crushes at the dance!" Finn shouted

"What?" Bonnibel was slightly confused shed known Marceline since she was 7 and even if they weren't on super great terms now they were still supposed to be best friends! Marceline didn't have a crush shed know about it, right?

"Marceline doesn't have a crush on anyone and if she did shed tell me..."

"same goes for Marshall"

"Yeah well looks like that's not the case PB" Jake said as he strode in the room with Cake, Lady, and Lord right behind him Jake had light brown hair and dark black eyes, his sister cake had blondish brown hair with white patches dyed in and the same dark eyes, Lady and Lord were both Korean with Lady having her hair dyed every color of the rainbow and Lord having his hair dyed black and gray both had really light color gray eyes.

"Look" Cake said holding up a flier for the dance revised to show both the Abadeer twins with their flirty grins holding their respective instruments and pointing to the lettering that read

"_**Who are ****Marceline**** and Marshall crushing on be reading to find out at the Homecoming dance!"**_

Both Bubba and Bonnibel were shocked at the poster and a little hurt but they wouldn't believe a piece of paper they'd ask them themselves

* * *

Marceline and Marshall sat under the tree that sat in the garden at the center of the school her with her ax bass him with his ax guitar both just mindlessly strumming the instruments thinking about theyre set tonight

"So Marcy you ready for the whole school's to be on us!"

"Aren't they always?"

It was true the school was a school dedicated to the education of Fraternal twins and Marceline and Marshall were the oldest set...and the most popular, their group consisted of Jake and Cake their adopted siblings Finn and Fionna all of who were the heads of the young adventurers club, Lady who only spoke Korean and Lord who only did Morse code, BMO and BMA the techy two of the group, Fia and Brandis were part of the Fireworks club and recent additions to the group they were dating Finn and Fionna and of course Bonnbel and Bubba Gum, Bonnibel was head of the science club and Bubba was head of the cooking club, they were both president and vice student council president...and the childhood friends of the Abadeer twins.

"Hey Marceline, Marshall if you wanted us back you could of said so instead of admitting it at a dance!"

these were the voices of the 2nd most hated twinss in the school Ash and Ashley,

"Why would we ever want you two back" Marshall said with an absolute disgusted voice

"oh please whoelse in this school is even worth the great Abadeer twins heir to the great Abadeer fourtune and business empire" Ashley said while clinging to Marshall's arm trying in vain push her chest against him, he wasn't interested and Ash wrapped his arm around Marceline's waist as if to kiss her both were pushed off although Marshall's push was softer he didn't like Ashley but he didn't want to hurt a women ether even if he didn't consider her one society did.

"If you think we want you back your off your rockers but if you want to know who we like be at the dance tonight"

they said walking off with they're instruments slung over they're shoulders

* * *

Bubba and Bonnibel found the twins under a willow tree practicing and writing in they're song books

"Marshall, Marceline!" Bubba called

They say the Twins scramble to close there books and trying to act natural

"What's up Bonnie?"

"What's up Gummie? They spoke at the same time

Bonnibel stepped forward both deciding to ignore the distasteful nicknames given to them

"It has come to our attention that you two are revealing new crushes at the dance and we would like to know why we were not informed?"

"The crushes aren't exactly new" Marshall spoke up putting his hand of Bubba shoulder knowing his Gummie was more likely to be upset and cry were Bonnie would get pissed

"Y-you mean you have them for a while? H-how long and W-when were you going to tell us?"

Bubba's voice had already begun to crack it felt like one of his best bros didn't trust him

"Yeah, we have and your not the only ones in the group who didnt know! In fact only Cake, Fionna and Finn Know."

"You told them before us!" Bonnie's voice grew in pitch showing her displeasure at being left in the dark at anything involving 'her' school

Sorry guys just wait till tonight and you'll understand the Abadeer twins started to walk away before turning around

"Lets have fun at the dance!" Marshall called both mentally adding that they could be hated after

* * *

Bonnibel and Bubba were at the dance Bonnibel's dres was a full skirt Bubblegum pink sleeveless dress with a cinched waist, Fionna had on a blue dress with a bell sleeve and white ruffle and a square neck, Cake wore a white dress like Fionna's only it was white with blue,BMA wore a green taffeta dress,Fia wore a dress that sent her reddish orange hair on well fire, No one had seen Marcy or Marshall since the confrontation with Bonnibel and Bubba Suddenly the light on the stage blared to life with Marceline and Marshall lee in the front spot light bass and guitar in head microphones ready to go

"What's up Adventure High!" Marshall shouts

Whose ready for the Awesome sounds of the Nightosphere!"

The whole crowd cheered like Mad, Marceline was wearing V-neck Blood/rose red dress that cascaded around her, with a slit up to her thigh and black fishnets, her hair was up in messy yet attractive bun and she had a traditional mask gold and red mask sent firm on her face just like Marshall whose outfit was a suit with and under dress shirt matching her color and shiny gold cuffs but he'd forgone the bow/tie instead unbuttoning his top 2 button to show a bit of chest, his hair was in the offspring of just woke up and sex hair adding a sexy touch needless to say noseleeds were happening!

The beginning riffs of Monster started to play before Marceline and Marshall started singing

**Marshall Lee:** **The Secret Side of Me**

**I Never Let you see**

**I keep it Caged **

**But I can't Control It**

**Marceline: So Stay Away From Me**

**The Beast is Ugly **

**I feel the Rage**

**And I Just can't hold it**

**Marshall Lee: Its Scratching on the walls**

**Marceline: In the closet in the halls**

**Marshall Lee: It comes Awake**

**And I can't control it**

**Hiding Under the Bed**

**Marceline: In My Body In My Head**

**Marshall Lee: Why wont Somebody come and save me from this?**

**Together: Make It End**

**Marceline: I feel it deep within,**

**It's Just Beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Marshall Lee: Feel Like a Monster**

**Marceline: I hate what I've become **

**The nightmare's just begun **

**I must confess that I**

**Marshall Lee: Feel like a monster**

**Together: I, I Feel like a Monster**

**I,I feel Like a Monster**

**Marshall Lee: My secret Side I keep it under lock and key**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it **

**Marceline: Cause if I let him out**

**Hell tear me up**

**And break me down**

**Why wont somebody come and save me from this?**

**Together: Make it end!**

**Marshall Lee: I feel it Deep Within **

**It's Just Beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Marceline: Feel like a monster**

**Marshall Lee: I hate what've I've become **

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I**

**Marceline: Feel like a Monster**

**Together: I feel it Deep within**

**Its Just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I,I feel like a Monster**

**I,I Feel Like Monster**

**Marshall Lee: Its hiding in the Dark**

**Marceline: It's Teeth are Razor Sharp**

**Marshall Lee: There's no escape for me**

**Marceline: It Wants my Soul**

**Marshall Lee: It Wants my heart**

**Together: No One can Hear me Scream **

**Maybe It's just a Dream**

**Or Maybe it's Inside of me**

**Stop this Monster**

**I Feel it Deep within **

**It's Just beneath the Skin**

**I must confess that I Feel like a MONSTER**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess That I feel like a Monster**

**I feel it deep within **

**It's just beneath the Skin**

**I must confess that I feel Like a Monster**

**I'm gonna lose control**

**Here's something Radical**

**I must confess I feel Like a Monster**

**I,I feel Like a Monster [4x]**

When all the cheering had finally died down Marceline laughed into mike at some of the more disappointed faces mostly he Bff Bonnibel

"You didn't think we'd revel our crushes so soon did you?

That'll be at the end of the set so enjoy the music"

Marshall Lee and Marceline spoke at once

"And Let's Wake the Dead!"

* * *

_**A/N: The reason this is up before a new chapter of "Their Final Performance" is if you check my profile because I already have it written though I realized that it was too long for a oneshot so I'm making it a3/4shot! Obvious the song isn't mine! it belongs to Skillet and its called Monster, As for the show really? if I owned Adventure time all the gender bents would be part of the show and they're be so much Sugarless gum! anywho...if you read it Id love if you'd review it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Both: ****Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
release your life  
to begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
there's another way  
release your life  
take your place inside the fire with her**

**Devin**  
**No longer living**  
**Who had been rendered unwhole**  
**As a little child**  
**she was taken,**  
**and then forsaken**  
**you will remember it all**  
**Let it fill your mind again**

The crowd cheered as the song ended and Marceline spoke

"So I have a song I want to sing, This ones for you Bonnie..."

**Marceline:****La da da da da  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground  
La da da da da  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound**

**I'm gonna drink the red**  
**From your pretty pink face**  
**I'm gonna...**

**Background:****"Oh, you don't like that?  
Or do you just not like me!?" **

**Marceline: ****Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess  
Is that what you want me to do  
Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect  
Like all your little loyal subjects do**

**Sorry I'm not made of sugar**  
**Am I not sweet enough for you?**  
**Is that why you always avoid me?**  
**That must be such an inconvenience to you, well**

**I'm just your problem**  
**I'm just your problem**  
**It's like I'm not even a person, am I?**  
**I'm just your problem**

**Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do**  
**I shouldn't have to prove anything to you**  
**I'm sorry that I exist**  
**I forgot what landed me on your blacklist**  
**But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so**

**Why do I want to?**  
**Why do I want to?**  
**Even when I**  
**I'm just your problem, I know**  
**I'm just your problem, yeah**

**[Ad-lib]**

**I'm just your problem  
I'm just your problem  
It's like I'm not even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem, so**

**Why do I want to?**  
**Why do I want to make up with you?**  
**It's all so pointless, because**  
**I'm just your problem**

The song ended and the whole crowd was shocked this wasn't the normal way the band played or what they usually sang about

"I don't think of Marceline as a problem" Bonnibel whispered to herself but Fionna had heard it

"I think she knows that but PG sometimes you initiate the fights and make Marcy seem like a bad person I can understand why she'd feel a little insecure..."

Before Bonnibel could answer the next song was starting with Marshall Lee singing

"Hey Gummie" he shouted into his mike "

this is for you!"

**Marshall Lee: ****When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**  
**Seasons are changing**  
**And waves are crashing**  
**And stars are falling all for us**  
**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**  
**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love,**

**my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay**

**woah, stay woah**

**Use me as you will**  
**Pull my strings just for a thrill**  
**And I know I'll be okay**  
**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

_**[to fade]**_

PG's face was red like a candy apple by the end it didn't help that Marshall's eyes never left his the whole performance.

"Okay so we've got two more songs before our sets over ad you guys have to listen to the DJ to get your rumps shaking!" Marcy voice laced with humor and a little uncertainty rang through her mike needless to say the feelings were starting to sink in to the Gum twins...

* * *

**_[A/N: Aw It's getting through to them! Finally honestly for a scientist Bonnibel she's not super smart but that could be just because of she's not socially smart? hmm something to look into! ChillinLikeaVillain was this update fast enough... I hope so! just wait till you see what Ashley does next chapter! Marshall's gonna have to go all protective alpha get ready! anyone have a song they want them to sing? if I like it better ill put it up of course you'll also be in the A/N for you contribution! as always if you read it I'd love if you'd review it!]_**


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly Ashley ran onto the stage and pulled Marceline into a kiss while Ash did the same, Marceline reached up and punched Ash in the face before stomping over and pulling Ashley by her hair off her brother who was currently wiping his mouth off and fighting back the urge to puke up his pizza

"What the Hell!" Marshall yelled his eyes practically glowing red in rage,

"Marshy Baby you know we belong together, I don't know you'd even think about choosing that loser over me." Ashley's tone was matter of fact as she pointed her long gray nails at the object of Marshall affections

"He bakes., Marshall HE FUCKING BAKES! What the hell do you see in him he's nothing but geeky little bubblegum tart!

"Marcy I can't understand why you'd even want to date a nerd like her all she does is put you down! Babe its ME! Why are you even thinking about this!"

Marshall Lee looked as disgusted as his older sister felt but Marceline was better at hiding it but with a smile that can only be described as seductive, secretive, cruel and feral

"Your right I don't know why I'm even questioning my feelings towards you, in fact I know the perfect song to describe how me and Marshall feel"

Walking over to her brother he whispered in his ear before walking over to the rest of her band mates and doing the same Ash and Ashley stood on the side smirking evilly at Bonnibel and Bubba who gave equally mean glares only if you looked hard enough you'd see hurt surrounding those eyes.

Then the music started...

**Marceline: ****Were you dying to go? You just looked so exposed,  
demure through the dark dancing lights.  
I glided by.  
I can't deny that the shadows betrayed you and I on that night.**

**Marshall Lee: Oh, I must confess I am overdressed.  
Are you not impressed?**

**Both: ****Darling I want to...**

**Marceline: ****I'll confess this too, must you know the truth,  
this is all for you**

**Both: ****Darling I want to destroy you**

**Marshall Lee: ****As you reached for my hand  
did you then understand?  
It was I who would lead you that night.  
When you begged to know I was glad to show  
that I needn't be scared,  
either way I still b****ite**

**Marceline Oh, I must confess I am overdressed.  
Are you not impressed? **

**Both: Darling I want to...**

**Marshall Lee: I'll confess this too, must you know the truth,  
this is all for you**

**Both: Darling I want to destroy you**

**Marshall Lee: ****So here's the final scene when I finally come clean.  
I've watched you for years. ****(years)**

**Marceline: ****And here's my favorite part, where you beg for my heart **

**Both: ****and I disappear.**

**Oh, I must confess I am overdressed.  
Are you not impressed?  
Darling I want to.  
I'll confess this too, must you know the truth,  
this is all for you.  
Darling I want to  
Darling I want to destroy you. **

Ash and Ashley looked beyond shocked what could they say they'd been embarrassed and put on the spotlight in front of the whole student body Freshmen included! Ashley screeched and stomped out of the dance hall her brother behind her, this was obviously not how he planned his night now he had to deal with a pissed off Ashley!

"Well, That was certainly interesting" Marshall said his voice held such mirth the others could tell he was pleased with the reaction he'd gotten.

"Anyway onto the next song"

"And its our last one for the night" Marceline said

"So we dedicate it to Bonnibel and Bubba Gum, and if you haven't figured out why yet"

"It's cause we love em" Marshall voice jumped in to interrupt his sister it was laid back and calm but you could see the truth in his eyes the same feelings reflected in Marceline's

* * *

_**[A/N: so CRUMBLING COOKIES I FUCKING LOVE YOU! This song was perfect I always saw it in my recommendations but really never paid attention but once I heard it, it inspired this chapter! ChillinLikeaVillain, Smitty, and XxLoverOfLovexX I'd also like to thank you all (again if you have an FF account for reviewing! XxLoverOfLovexX, Nobody2012, ChillinLikeaVillain (can I just say that I love your name!), and ARMYxARTIST thank you for favoriting! ARMYxARTIST, BONMAR, ButterflyDestiny, Nobody2012, The Palmtop Tiger, VampireKing801, asasin8444, katty90 Thank you for following! Sadly we only have 1 more chapter plus the epilogue left and I'm going to miss you all dearly! I hope you all come back and check me out for more sugarless gum in the future because gender bent or not it's cute! and Marshall Lee is hot! but don't go telling Gumball I said that! All songs will be listed in Epilogue! If you read it, Id love if you'd review it!]**_


	4. Chapter 4

Music started playing and Marshall 's voice floated across like velvet but still a bit of a gravely texture that made him oh so sexy

**Marshall Lee: Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**

Marceline's voice added a softness to the song and added depth

**Marceline:** **I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**

**Both: ****By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you.**

**Marceline: ****I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing**

**Marshall Lee: ****My mind was closing, now I'm believing**

**Marceline: ****I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**

**Marshall Lee: ****So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,**

**Both: ****Here and now this I vow**.

**B****y now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you.**

**No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me**  
**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.**

Marshall and Marceline eyes went on to the crowd and locked with Bonnibel's and Bubba's they held it there

**Marshall Lee: ****Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
****Marceline: ****Yes I'd come for you  
****Both: ****But only if you told me to**

**And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you.**

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you.

The music faded out and the two musicians ripped their eyes away to address the crowd

"Well that's the end of our set sorry guys you know what that means"

The crowd groaned in reply with a groan to Marceline's comment, it meant a load of bull crap music that the DJ the school hired would be playing, the school always hired the worst DJ and the DJ picked sucky music. Bonnibel had tried to get it changed so the students could pick the dj but the school board wouldn't allow it, the exception was that 'Welcome to the Nightosphere" could play because the students attended the school

after getting off stage Marceline and Marshall chatted about an awesome show with their band mates Phantom, Love, Cookie and they're manager Smitty. Suddenly Cookie pointed out the two people waiting against the wall eyes focused on the group

"Hey guys, I think Your soon-to-be lovers want to talk to you"

They turn at the same time to see Bonnibel and Bubba staring obviously not wanting to interrupt, turning back they looked apologetically at they're friends, all 4 didn't go to the school and therefore didn't know anyone

"It's fine" Love said shooing them with a smile and a gleam in over excited eyes

"Yeah" Phantom agreed "You guys have been waiting forever!"

Smitty just smirked and winked

So they turned and walked towards the two pink clothed teens

"Hey" They said in unison

"Hey" the other twins said

Bonnibel stepped forward

"Can I talk to you" the question obviously directed at Marceline not both of them

Bonnibel felt guilty she was leaving her brother to fend for himself but he had to learn and this was important

"Sure"

They walked away towards the balcony in the library, it was one of their favorite places.

Marshall grab Bubba and lead him towards the park outside of the school

* * *

Once the doors were closed Bonnibel immediately turned around to face Marceline

'God she's beautiful' was the only thought on Marceline mind until Bonnie spoke

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long Have you felt this way?" Bonnibel elaborated

"Well for as long as I can remember I suppose but if you want specifics remember before our fight, when you stayed over my house?"

Bonnibel nodded she remembered it had been a great sleepover but Cake, Lady, Fionna, and Fia all had to cancel

"Well that morning when you made breakfast in my T-shirt and I thought about what a great girlfriend/wife you were going to be and I realized I didn't like the thought of you being with...with anyone who wasn't me like that and it finally clicked I was jealous of something that probably wouldn't happen till the future, a future I couldn't see with you being with me"

by the time Marceline had finished Bonnibel's face was bright red

"Do you hate me, now?"

"I-I don't hate you, I just wanted to know if it was real or not"

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, Marceline...I love you too"

Marceline blood rushed to her ears and she was sure Bonnie had said something after that but she didn't hear it, she crashed her lips onto Bonnibel's without a second thought

* * *

Marshall Lee sat on the ground with Bubba to his right they sat in silence. Bubba wasn't sure what to do about this situation it was the type of thing his sister was best at getting to the 'point' .

Marshall realized he would have to take the lead

"Is something wrong?"

"I, um when d-did, it you know start?"

"That's what you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, remember the first time we went stargazing all those years ago?"

"Yeah, but that was in 6th grade."

"Well, yeah that's when it really sunk in, we were just lying there and you got cold so we laid closer together, we fell asleep...I remember waking up first, with your head on my chest, all I could think about was how comfortable and how right it felt, how I wouldn't mind waking up with you like that all the time and I just, well I was looking at ow beautiful you were curled into me so...I kissed you. I felt so guilty afterward, and so I woke you up and we went inside, I ended up talking to Marcy about it and we both understood the feelings we'd acquired and a few days later we 4 got into that fight and yeah, you know the rest..."

Bubba knew the rest, Finn and Fionna had drag everybody together for a day and in the process fixed their broken friendships, now Jake, Cake, Bubba, Bonnibel, Lady, and Lord were all graduating this year...

"Marshall, why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? Hey Gummie I know we've been friends for like ever but I totes in love with you!? But with this being Senior year and all if I got rejected Id only see you for so long before maybe trying to move on and"

Marshall was cutoff by a pair of fairly soft lips for a boy his arms encircled Bubba and pulled him closer as the sat on the ground, bringing him up onto Marshall's lap.

* * *

When the four reentered the dance you wouldn't have noticed the difference if you didn't look closely at the intertwined hands that had all the girls in their group squealing in Marceline's ear and the boys highfiving Marshall, well not to mention the bright stripe of red across PB and PG's faces. Yeah Senior year was going to be great...

* * *

**_[A/N: So I decided since we're hitting the end I should give tribute to the people who have reviewed this literature child of mine...So welcome to the band! anywho I've been procrastinating both writing this chapter and posting it because I really don't want it to end but I've got a ton of other ideas floating in my head that need to be let out and to do that this story has to end so next chapter is the epilogue! any song suggestions? things you want to see in their futures? Tell Me! and as always thank you! If you read it I'd love if you'd review it!_**


End file.
